The Fall
by DeathRace6000
Summary: Fallen angels never returned to their former glory, and the one to court the devil himself was forever lost to the light.


**The Fall**

Fallen angels never returned to their former glory, and the one to court the devil himself was forever lost to the light.

He tore out her wings with predacious grace; smooth, vicious, and cruel all the same. Clumps of bloody feathers fell to the ground as crimson snow, arranging themselves in a grotesque halo around her scorched feet. She only watched silently as he stole her purity away, snatching her fluffy white feathers by the fistful, staining them red with hatred and lust.

_"I love you." _His breathy voice whispered in her ear, speaking the words lowly as if he was divulging a dark secret.

Part of her knew he was exploiting her loneliness, the part of her heart that sung the melody of her soul. Not a single being that walked the terrestrial lands of the Earth, nor the celestial realms of the Heavens could satiate her hunger, her _lust _for something beyond the vast, rolling meadows of the sky's sanctuary. Not a single being could hear her cries, regardless of how loud her anguishing screams were.

She often spent her days lazing around the lush fields of crisp grass, allowing nature to cradle her body as if she were a mere child. The breeze would steal the petals of milky daisies right from their stems and carry them along on an endless journey, until they wound up trapped in her scintillating web of golden locks. There was never an angel that embodied placidity and true peace better than she.

Her name was Serenity, for she was the word in the flesh. The envy of Heaven, her every breath was teeming with grace, her every move gentle and fluid like the tides of Earth, her image the picture of unadulterated divinity.

For an angel like no other, her demise would arrive in the most tragic form, the thing she had desired most: love.

However, was love truly what one could call it? He had so effortlessly enveloped her in the sweetest lie, baiting her heart with her only want, masterfully weaving it together with manipulation.

She recognized such a thing, saw it in his eyes. His mind too was clouded by a prevailing desire; he was drunk on the idea that the universe would succumb to his lust. Serenity was merely a piece in the puzzle that would conform with the rest so long as he caved to one thing she wanted.

He said those three words over and over, repeated them day after day until all she could hear was his voice echoing in her mind. They were lies, she knew that much, but allowed herself to believe them, turning the blind eye.

Serenity let him love her in the cruelest ways.

She let him drown her in lies, suffocate her with his empty words. Eventually she couldn't tell the difference between her dreams of love and the reality he had crafted.

_"I love you." _He said again. The surface of his cheek gently grazed her own as his words embedded themselves into her mind.

There was something different in his tone, a foreign emotion, but its presence made her soul believe the words.

That tone was her downfall.

* * *

His greatest sin was letting her in.

When Demando drew her in close that very first time, she stole a piece of him. That embrace was his downfall.

She was foolish and so very innocent, hardly more than a child who lived in the space between reality and daydreams. Yet, like a fragile butterfly emerging from a cocoon, she showed her true potential. Serenity transformed before his very eyes; a child one moment, a woman the next. He lusted for her when she paraded her beauty and wore her inner pride like a fine jewel. He lusted for her when she was willing to let herself be taken by passion, when she was willing to fall at his feet and become the White Queen in his game.

He lusted for her when she allowed herself to fall prey to his seduction.

Tainting her was his original goal; an act sadistic in itself. There was an unspoken rule that no being dare damage the delicate purity of an angel, but who was he to listen? He was one with sin, he acted in accordance to his own twisted set of rules.

Demando played his own game.

He hardly noticed when the game started developing a mind of its own.

That sickeningly cliche phrase 'I love you' was said one too many times in place of others that would've fit much better; 'I lust for you' was what he truly should've said. She was too naive to care either way. So long as he held her like she was made of glass, he could've threatened to burn her alive and she wouldn't have said a single thing against him.

_"I love you." _Demando lied for the hundredth time, leaning down to taste what little of her intact soul remained.

Like a vampire, he sucked the life from her, watched her cheeks hollow and pale as she fell further and further down in the abyss, and did it all with immense satisfaction. He was in love with the idea that her life rested in his palms, defenseless against his wishes.

Or perhaps he was in love with the idea that for the first time in eons, someone wanted him with as much fervor as he.

The game took a life of its own, drew its first shuddering breath, when Demando realized that it was no longer his own game. It wasn't her game either. In fact, it wasn't even a game at all.

It was a fatal dance of wills, a merging of two fractured individuals both silently hoping that they could find the one who would mend them, or break them into thousands of irreconciliable pieces.

_"I love you." _

It wasn't a lie, but he still wasn't telling the truth.

Perhaps he loved the idea of breaking her, for she had already broken him.

* * *

Power was subjective. If an onlooker perceived the scene one way, the entire dynamic of their relationship shifted.

Serenity rested her head on the sharp, bony surface of his knee, her hair spilling onto the floor around her like the golden blood of the gods. Her frail arms curled around his leg as a vine would cling to the wooden post of a trellis. An ice-cold hand rested on her cheek, but she had been numb to sensation for so long.

In her mind, Demando sat there because she wanted him to. He sat on his rock-solid throne of thorns not moving a muscle all for her. He sat there as a way to show his power, as a way to show that he was her sole protector. The White Prince was the only one who would ever lay a finger on her.

He saw things differently.

Serenity leaned against him, the weight of her head on his knee an almost comforting presence. She held onto him as if he was the only thing anchoring her to the world. He placed a single hand on her, for that was all it took to keep her by his side. The most beautiful creature to ever appear in the world belonged to him; he had subjugated the prized angel of the celestial realms.

Demando sat on his throne with _his _fallen angel at his feet. She was his in every way imaginable.

Though their viewpoints contrasted, there was a single thing they both agreed with.

Their twisted souls fit perfectly together, and their warped idea of love was wicked and beautiful simultaneously. Somehow Heaven's purest soul, and the entity who was one with sin fit together, albeit brokenly.

In their own ways, they had both fallen.

**End**

My fascination with this pairing is never going to wane. With every story, I go deeper and deeper into the inner workings of their 'relationship'. Reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
